


A Thousand Shades of Gold

by estriel



Series: A Thousand Shades of Love [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Time trickles by like honey, slow and sweet, after he follows Javi into his bedroom. He lets Javi undress him, then unpeels with trembling hands the layers Javi wears to ward off the late September chill. Each piece of clothing removed is a revelation, Javi’s body so familiar… and yet so enticingly new.





	A Thousand Shades of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> A little sequel to "A Thousand Smiles".  
Word prompt that first inspired this was _honey_, though it took its own direction after that.  
Is poetic, over-the-top smut a thing? For me it seems to be the case.

The sky is painted with a thousand shades of amber beyond the windows. Yuzu takes a moment to admire the view: the golden hues rippling across Lake Ontario in the distance, the flickers of Toronto’s ever-moving traffic.

Then Javi’s warm hands land on his shoulders, caressing. A thumb brushes just above the collar of his sweater, grazing the sensitive skin there. Yuzu shivers. He turns around, away from the city, into Javi. Javi’s skin is the color of honey in this light, his eyes bright, and the slow smile Javi gives him makes warmth pool pleasantly inside Yuzu’s stomach.

His lips find Javi’s with ease, as if they have been doing this all their lives, as if this wasn’t new as of this afternoon. When Javi kisses him, a slow slide of tongue and a hand draping gently around Yuzu’s nape, Yuzu lets himself melt into the kiss. He feels languid, arms heavy when he raises them to wrap them around Javi, happy to lose himself in this.

Time trickles by like honey, slow and sweet, after he follows Javi into his bedroom. He lets Javi undress him, then unpeels with trembling hands the layers Javi wears to ward off the late September chill. Each piece of clothing removed is a revelation, Javi’s body so familiar… and yet so enticingly new.

Javi touches him with unhurried fingers, explores him like an intrepid traveler might explore a new landscape. He traces every one of Yuzu’s angles and curves with his lips, as if to leave a speck of bare skin unkissed would be an offense. Between kisses, Javi smiles at him, then goes back to his slow worship, patient somehow despite the burning desire in his eyes, the same desire that is consuming Yuzu from within, one he chooses to temper and control, for now…

Then it’s Yuzu’s turn and he finds that keeping the leisurely pace is more challenging now that he’s been given free reign over Javi’s body.

_ More _ , Yuzu thinks to himself while he kisses up along Javi’s sinewy arms, then down the side of Javi’s torso, tasting each rib with his tongue, an undulating landscape of giggles and sharp inhales as he finds the spots that tickle… and the spots that make Javi tighten up under his ministrations.

_ More,  _ he wants to beg when Javi wraps his hand around him at last, his rhythm as slow as molasses as he coaxes moans and gasps and curses out of Yuzu’s mouth.

“More,” Yuzu whimpers, Javi’s fingers inside him a perfect torture beyond anything and everything he’s ever imagined, all those nights he touched himself and pretended it was not his hand.

More is what Javi bestows upon him at last, when Yuzu can’t take the teasing anymore, his voice tight and needy when he pants: “I need you inside. Please.”

Javi lets out a moan, and nods, and upon removing his fingers, pushes into him with utmost care, sinking in, and in, and in…

“You feel so good, cariño", Javi whispers into Yuzu’s mouth, voice full of overwhelmed wonder once he stills, finally fully sheathed. 

Yuzu doesn’t dare speak, his voice momentarily lost as he breathes with Javi, just in and out, finding the calm in the middle of a storm. His hands are tight on Javi’s shoulders, legs wrapped around Javi’s hips, and Yuzu feels like he could stay here for eternity, a vessel on the brink of overflowing, so incredibly full – of love, of emotion, of Javi, inside him, anchoring him in place, body, mind and soul.

The world feels fantastically small in that moment, reduced to the warm cocoon of Javi’s bedroom, and the smaller, safer one of Javi’s arms around him.

Javi kisses him, and Yuzu can tell his composure is slipping about as badly as his own. And so he moves, just a slow, sensual roll of hips. Javi’s jaw slackens and his eyes flutter closed, and at the next thrust, he meets Yuzu halfway – closer, deeper, and so achingly good Yuzu feels like he could cry.

Then Javi’s hands are on his hips, driving him, holding him, carrying him on and on and on, until Yuzu is blind with pleasure, burning with the constant friction of Javi moving inside him, hitting all the right spots and sending sparks along his spine.

His grasp of English is long gone, but when he opens his mouth to speak, beg Javi to please not stop, to never stop, he finds his native tongue has escaped him, too, somehow, and all he can do is moan helplessly and snap his hips up so hard it hurts, chasing that white hot ecstasy he can feel building inside him.

He comes, biting into the solid flesh of Javi’s shoulder to keep himself from shouting his throat raw. Through the woozy, post-orgasmic fog that wraps around him like cotton-candy, he feels Javi spill himself inside him, so intimate and warm Yuzu can’t help but smile beatifically, a little out of it and so,  _ so _ happy.

Javi takes care of him, after, and whispers what Yuzu can only assume are Spanish endearments – not that he needs a translation, not when Javi looks at him with eyes full of love, and a smile brighter than any of Yuzu’s gold medals.

He loses track of time, its passage insignificant, measured only by the ebb and flow of their love-making, and the sated naps scattered in between.

And when the first golden rays of morning reach in through the windows, Yuzu smiles, heart light and bright inside his chest. From dusk till dawn, from today till tomorrow, from now on to forever – it will be this, and  _ more _ , a thousand, a million moments. A thousand shades of  _ love _ .


End file.
